State Of Grace
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: Sydrian One Shots that I'm coming up with to help get me out of writer's block. Takes place after The Indigo Spell.
1. Sparks Fly

**Here's the entry for Daisy's Contest. **

* * *

I seriously thinking about fighting with Rose about the dress. But then again, this is Rose Hathaway. If I fought with her, I know she would win anyways. I sighed. The dress was a dark red. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and it showed a lot of cleavage. Well, not a lot but enough. And it was short, almost mid-thigh and felt like it barely covered my butt. But as much I hated to admit it, I kind of liked the dress_. I wonder if Adrian would like it._ I quickly got rid of that thought. The Queen did my hair while Rose worked on my makeup. When she was done, I had smoky eyes, light pink lips and my hair was curled. Then she put me in a nice pair of high heels. I thanked them and we went to the wedding after Rose and Lissa got into their bridesmaid dresses.

It was time for the reception. I hugged Sonya and Mikhail and said congrats. I sat at the table in the back of the room, picking at some cake. I sighed sadly as I watched Rose and Dimitri dance and saw Adrian drinking some kind of drink.

"Sydney." I heard someone said. I froze and turned around. My father was there, Jared Sage.

"Hello, sir." I said, calmly. He looked at the half eaten cake on the table. His eyes harden, if that was even possible.

"Why are you eating sweets? Aren't you fat enough already?" Well, that hit a nerve.

"I'm sor-"

"Hey, Sage!" Adrian shouted, stumbling over here. Oh god, how is he already drunk? He threw an arm over my father's shoulder. He looked degusted. Adrian poked his chest.

"You have… an amazing daughter." He slurred. "Why do you have to be an ass to her?" He didn't answer. Instead, he walked away. Adrian smiled and looked back at me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "How many drinks had you have?"

"One, and he called you fat, Sage. No one is allowed to call you that. You're not fat, you're too skinny. And you look prefect just the way you are." I smiled, feeling much better now. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. I tried to pull away.

"Just one dance, Sage." I couldn't resist. He put both of his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his lips kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes, trying not to think about what's going to happen after this. I couldn't do this ever again with him.

"Sage?" I looked at him and felt one lone tear slip. He brushed it away with his thumb. "No matter what, I will always love you." Tears burned in my eyes.

"I love you, too, Adrian." I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head on him, trying not to cry.


	2. Freedom

**Dear Guest,**

**It's Alright. I Was just Confused and Didn't Know What You Meant. **

**So here's the oneshot i have been working on. :D**

**OHMIGOD! THERE IS GOING TO A VA MOVIE! THEY CAST ROSE, DIMITRI, AND LISSA! THERE GOING TO START FILMING IN THE SUMMER! FINALLY!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_~I feel free_  
_I feel freedom_  
_Why they mad?_  
_You should see them_  
_Burn a L_  
_'Cause it's crazy in here_  
_Crazy in here~_

_Freedom: Nicki Minaj_

* * *

"_Adrian, wh-what are you doing?" I asked, backing up in a wall. I looked around for an escape; there was only one door that was being blocked. I'm going to die, I thought. Adrian smiled a fang filled smile and the blood of Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir was dipping from his mouth. Jill laid on the ground behind, her eyes lifeless as she stared up at nothing. Eddie and Angeline were both on the ground with broken necks. I was the only one alive. My family was gone. One lone tear slipped down my cheek. Adrian brushed it away with his cold thumb; I flinched away from him—it. He roughly grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His used-to-be-green eye, now red glared at me. He smiled at me. _

"_I love you, Sage." He whispered in his cold voice. I flinched and pushed him, trying to escape. It was a last attempt to live. I pushed him away and ran. I knew that it wouldn't work for long and I was right. Adrian grabbed me by hair and threw me backwards. I screamed at my back and head hit the wall. _

"_You little bitch." He snarled. I fell to the ground and Adrian grabbed me. I felt his fang dig into my neck and I cried out in pain. The pain didn't go away; it kept going on. Then I started to get tired and I knew that I was low on blood. I pasted out not much later. I knew that he killed me._

"Stop! Please! Stop!" I screamed. This is the fifth picture that they put in my head about my family who is still in Palm Springs. I felt hot tears run down my face. My father, Jared Sage, looked at me with degusted as I begged them to stop. They untied me and I fell to the ground. Mr. Darrell grabbed me and I felt him stick a needle in my vain. It was a special formula that would keep Spirit users out of my head. It didn't hurt me or my body. They threw me in my room and dropped a tray of bread, soup and water. That what I would get twice a day. I wasn't that hungry but it the last meal of the day, so I ate it. While I was eating the bread, Jared Sage came into the room. I glared at him for a moment and then went back to eating. Since I was sitting on the floor eating, he took a seat on a cot that they gave me to sleep on.

"Why?" He asked. I didn't answer; I kept eating. "Why did you to close to _them? _They're evil and un-"

"Don't you dare talk about them like that." I growled at him. He looked surprised and shocked. Honestly, I was too.

"Why?" He asked.

"They are not monsters. Strigoi are. Moroi and Dhampirs are like us. They still hurt, they still love. They feel. They act like humans too. Humans are just as bad." I growled. "Look at Keith." He glared at me.

"What has Keith done?" He asked. I smirked and went back to eating. He grabbed my arm and squeezed hard.

"What has Keith done?" He repeated.

"Remember how you made Carly go on that date with him?" He nodded slowly. "He says that he couldn't help himself, that she was _so _beautiful. She came to me when it was over, begging me not to say anything. So I got my revenge in a different way. He couldn't tell if she was beautiful without an eye." I snarled. His eyes went wide and I pulled my arm away. He fell back into his chair and stayed quiet.

"You're lying." He said.

"How would you know?" I asked. He got up and walked out of the room and slammed the door. I smirked. After I ate, it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I woke up not long later to someone shaking me.

"Wake up." The person growled. I screamed at the top of my lungs and calmed down. I breathed heavily. My father was standing above me.

"When was the last time you have been sexual active?" I looked up at him, confused.

"Why are you asking?"

"Your blood test came back. You're pregnant."

* * *

"Mommy?" My daughter looked at me. My heart melted and I smiled at her. Her green eyes lit up happily, and I felt like I've been punched. I missed him so much, it almost hurt to look at her. She had my long blonde hair and Adrian's green eyes. She was only 4. It's been 5 years since I have seen Adrian and my Palm Springs Family. I wonder if they missed me every day. I wondered if Adrian was looking for me. He probably gave up and found someone else. Someone who was prettier than me and loved him. I felt tears in my eyes. My daughter came up too and frowned.

"Mommy?" She asked. I wiped away the tears and smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we go outside?" She asked. I sighed. We have been in here for 5 years. Well, I have been, she's been in here for 4 years. We haven't been outside.

"Adrianna, you know we can't." She sighed. But then smiled again and ran across the room to the table by her bed. She grabbed the book off the table and came back to me.

"Can you read?" I smiled and took the book from her small hands. It was 'The Help.' I tried to stay away from the adult parts since she was only 4. But I thought that this would be a good book to read to her. It was back when the black and whites were separated. It shows her how she shouldn't judge people by their race or color.

_"Help," Minny repeats, like she's never heard of the word._

_"Help," I say._

_Aibileen shrugs, looks down shyly, like she's a little embarrassed. "I ain't trying to take over your idea, I just... I like to keep things simple, you know?"_

_"I guess Help sound alright to me," Minny says and crosses her arms._

_"I like . . . Help," I say, because I really do. I add, "I think we'll still have to put the description underneath, so the category's clear, but I think that's a good title."_

_"Good is right," Minny says. "Cause if this thing gets printed, Lord knows we gone need some."_

I heard a loud thud and we jumped. Adrianna looked at me.

"Go lock yourself in the bathroom till I say its okay." I told her. She nodded and ran into the bathroom. I stood up and put the book down. I had nothing to use as a weapon. I had my magic but I wasn't allowed to practice with it. The door opened and my jaw dropped.

"Adrian?" I asked. Those green eyes landed on me and he smiled brightly.

"Sage? Oh god, Sage." He ran over to me and swung me up into his arms. I laughed and held onto him. He put me down and started to drag me out of the room. I couldn't move.

"Sydney? Come on, everyone's waiting and we got to get out of here." I pulled my arm away and ran to the bathroom.

"Damnit! What the hell is going on?" I heard another voice say. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Adrianna? Come on, we're leaving." I said. She opened the door and ran into my arms. I picked her up and The Help.

"Stay quiet." I whispered to her. She nodded. I looked back at Adrian; he had no emotion on his face. He put a hand on my back and push me out the door. Eddie was right there watching. I smiled at him. He smiled, kissed my cheek, glanced at my daughter. He looked confused but didn't say anything. We started running. It was kind of hard for me since I had an almost 50 pound girl in my arms. Dimitri was waiting for us. I smiled. He gave me a small smile in return.

"Sydney!" Someone called. I turned around and saw my father running toward us. Eddie and Dimitri jumped into action.

"Stop it!" I shouted. They didn't listen; they stood in front of us. "I mean it! Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted. Adrian snickered and I glared at him. He shut up.

I grabbed Eddie by his ear and pulled him back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried. Adrian tried not to laugh. I stepped in front of Eddie; he glared at me and rubbed his ear. My father gave me a giant book.

"Go. Now." He said, breathless.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to get out of here. Why do you think I called them?" I felt my eyes widen.

"Wait, you call us?" Adrian said. MY father nodded and started pushing me and Adrianna towards the exit.

"Go, Sydney." He said. I hugged him. Adrianna hugged him and said, "Bye Grandpa." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Bye, Adrianna." She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started running again.

"Are we going to see Grandpa again?" She asked, quietly.

"I don't know." I whispered back. We went outside and the bright sun almost blinded me. Adrianna gasped.

"It's so pretty." She whispered. I smiled and I heard a car come up. My jaw dropped; it was Latte! Oh, I missed my baby. The van door opened and we all piled in. Adrian dragged into the back. Rose was driving and Jill was sitting beside her. Angeline was sitting in-between Dimitri and Eddie. I sighed and laid my head on the back of the seat. I was finally free. I and my daughter were free. I smiled.

"Sydney?" I looked up and saw Adrian. I smiled brightly.

"Adrian." I said. He smiled but it faded as he looked at Adrianna. Adrianna looked up at him and smiled. Adrian's face melted and smiled back at her.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"My name's Adrianna Maya Sage-Iv…Um…" I smiled.

"Ivashkov." I said.

"Yeah!" My daughter cheered. Adrian's face paled. Adrianna noticed this.

"Dimitri?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Could you read to Adrianna?" I asked, nicely. He smiled and nodded. I handed Adrianna to him and The Help. Rose met my eyes in the rearview mirror. She smiled and I smiled back. Adrianna didn't want to read The Help; she wanted to get know everyone. I turned to Adrian.

"How old is she?" He asked, quietly.

"4." I whispered.

"Is she…" I smiled.

"Yes. She is."

"How?" I smirked.

"How do you think?" Rose laughed and I rolled my eyes. Adrian wasn't in the mood. "Sorry." I whispered.

"I have a daughter." He whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Adrian?" I asked. He laughed and kissed me. I responded and kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled back and kissed my nose. He kept our faces close.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed my lips again.

"I have a daughter." He said, smiling. I nodded.

"Can I meet her?" I smiled and nodded. I pulled back and called for Adrianna. She looked up.

"Come here." I said. She climbed over the seat and into my lap. Rose caught my eye again. She smiled.

"What's your name?" Adrianna asked Adrian. He smiled.

"Adrian Ivashkov." She smiled.

"Hey!" She pointed Adrian. "You took my last name!" He smiled and poked her.

"Nope. You took my last name." She stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Adrianna, do you know who this is?" I asked.

"Adrian?" She asked.

"Yes, but you can't call him that." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because Adrian is your father."


	3. Home

**I AM BACK! School sucks, I don't like people, same old :/ **

**OMG! WHO WATCHES EITHER THE FOLLOWING OR REVOLUTION?! **

**I REFUSE TO BELIEVE JOE IS DEAD! Just saying :) **

**OMG I WAKE UP THIS MORNING AND THEY CASTED THE PEOPLE THAT WILL PLAY MIA, MASON, MS. KARP, ET JESSE! THEY'RE GOING TO START FILMING SOON! Now, all we need is Christian! **

**Oh, I started reading The Stephanie Plum Series and The Mortal Instrument Series. I love them both. And I can't wait for the Fiery Heart!**

**Yeah, that's pretty much it. **

**Oh, Last day of school for me is June 7 but since I don't have to be there most of that week, I'm stuck home and can work on my stories! :) And I probably can't do anything over the summer :/ It fucking sucks! **

**Dear Guest, **

**I'm glad we worked it out too! And it's okay. I don't know much people that would good for Sydney and Adrian but Adrian better be sexy. :) **

**Dear izzytheswiftie,**

**Awesome! Taylor Swift is one of my favorite singers! **

**Dear Everybody else who reviewed,**

**Thank you! **

**Alright, on with the oneshot that took me almost two months to finish! **

* * *

_~Well I'm going home,_  
_Back to the place where I belong,_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me._  
_I'm not running from._  
_No, I think you got me all wrong._  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
_But these places and these faces are getting old,_  
_So I'm going home._  
_Well I'm going home.~_

_Home by Daughtry_

* * *

We didn't go back to Palm Springs and I wasn't really surprised but I missed it. Adrian moved the group away up north but not that close to court. Well, we were one state away. We were in Ohio in a small city surrounded by other cities. It was a nice place where Adrian got a house. Away from any busy roads and nice neighbors. I loved the house. It was four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a basement which Adrian turned into his art studio. I wasn't allowed down there yet because Adrian has a painting that he didn't want me to see just yet. Angeline and Jill shared a room just like back at Amberwood. So Eddie and Adrianna get their own room and I get to sleep with Adrian.

Right now, Eddie, Jill, Adrian, Adrianna were out and I had no idea where Angeline is. So I was sitting on the couch, reading a book I found in my room. It was called 'One for the Money.' It was hilarious.

"Sydney, what the hell are you laughing at?" I looked up and saw an 18 year old Angeline. She didn't change much in the last 4 years. She's taller and her hair is longer. But other than that, she looked more like an adult than before. Well, sort of. She was in a long black skirt and a low cut red tank top and sandals. I never thought that I would see the day where Angeline would wear a skirt. I smiled and sat the book down.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled and sat down next to me.

"I'm glad your back, Sydney." She said. "It was so weird without you here." I smiled.

"I missed you guys too." And then Angeline did the most shocking things. She hugged me. It took me a moment before I hugged her back.

"I missed you so much." I heard her whisper. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I missed you too." She pulled back and smiled. She picking up the book I was reading. She read half the page.

"He handcuff her to the shower?" I nodded and laughed. "Why?"

"She took his car."

"Oh." She laughed and put the book down.

"So what happened after I disappeared?" I asked. She frowned.

"Everyone got really depressed. Jill stopped talking to me and everyone else. Besides Adrian, she was the most depressed than all of us. A few weeks later, Eddie broke up with me and tried to make Jill happy. She became happier but she still wasn't the same. Eddie felt like he failed you. So did Adrian. Adrian didn't start drinking and smoking. He went to college and graduated. In his free time, he kept looking for you and tried not to paint you. It was hard for him though. He never went out with any girl." I looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Since Eddie and Jill weren't talking much to me, so me and Adrian became close. I could tell him anything and he would listen. It felt nice having someone to talk to. He was kind like a dad. He was really protective. I couldn't about guys though; he started asking who he was, how old he was and stuff like that." I laughed. Now I wonder what would happen when Adrianna got older.

"After the Queen got the law changed, Adrian moved us here. Jill didn't want to go back to St. Vald's and I didn't want to the Keepers. So Adrian enrolled us into high school here."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Eddie didn't go to school anymore since he already did. He got a job and stayed Jill's guardian. Adrian's got a job as an Art teacher at our school. Everyone was swoon over him but when they realized that something was wrong with him, they stopped. But when me and Jill were in his class and he first started teaching, he explain why he was so depressed. He explained what happened to you. Me and Jill started crying and everyone else. They thought that Adrian losing the love of his life was so sad. They realized that losing you was hard on all of us. They started treating us different but better. It was so weird."

"Adrian has a job?" I asked dumbfounded. Last time he tried to get a job, he failed at all them. Angeline laughed.

"Out of all that, that's what you got?" I laughed with her.

"Sorry, its kind of shocking."

"Yeah. How do you think we still live here? Adrian's father isn't going to keep sending us money." I sighed.

"I know." I was quiet for a moment. "Why are you so dressed up?" I asked. She froze and blushed deeply.

"I, uh…"

"Is this about the guy thing?" I asked. As she blushed again, I smiled. "So it is."

"Maybe."

"It is. So tell me." I said, looking at her. "Who is he?" She was quiet.

"Okay, you cant tell Adrian." She said. I laughed as she turned her body so she could see me.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"He's…a Warrior." I frowned.

"Okay?"

"Well, you know what Adrian is going to think. That he'll only use me for sex. But, he's really sweet and… I love him." I smiled. "And he loves me." She smiled.

"I happy for you. But you know, that I want to meet him." She laughed.

"I know. You will, soon."

"When will that be?" I asked.

"On my birthday." I frowned.

"When is your birthday?" She smiled.

"That, your going have to find out yourself." I sighed.

"Your no help." I said. "Hey, have you two had sex yet?" She looked at me, shocked.

"Oh god, Sydney!" She blushed.

"Angeline…" She blushed again and looked down.

"Yes…"

"Please tell me that you used protection." She tilted her head back and hit it.

"Sydney! Really? Yes, we did!" I laughed.

"Good, just making sure." She rolled her eyes. We heard a car door slam shut. Angeline smiled happily and got up. I wondered if her boyfriend was here. That was until I heard, "Mommy!" Dang. Adrianna came running in with Adrian right behind her. She jumped on the couch next to me.

"Mommy, guess what Daddy did?" She said, exactly. I smiled.

"What?" I asked. She opened her mouth but that's when Adrian came and put his hand over her mouth.

"I thought I told you not to tell her." He said. She pushed his hand away from her mouth.

"But I said I wouldn't if you got me ice cream." She smiled sweetly. Adrian glared at her and said, "Go play in your room." She smiled sweetly and ran off. He sat down next to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled. Angeline came back in the room, twilling a set of keys on her finger. Adrian groaned.

"Fine go. Be back by 11." She smiled happily and skipped out the door.

"Who's her boyfriend?" I asked Adrian. He chuckled.

"Trey." I froze and looked up at him.

"Trey Juarez? The ex-Warrior and my friend at Amberwood, Trey Juarez?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"I knew those two would be together." He chuckled and he dipped his head down to my neck. I tilted my head so he could get better access.

"Mmmm." I moaned. I pulled away and he looked disappointed.

"When's Angeline's birthday?" I asked.

"This weekend. Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me when." He smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry. We're going have a party and nice dinner just all of us." I smiled.

* * *

"Adrian, what are you doing?" I asked, walking in the kitchen. He was covered in flour. He looked back at me. He blushed and a smile crept onto my face.

"Uh, this cake isn't going well." I giggled.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"Yeah.."

"What do you need help with?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Uh, well we just need to start over." I looked at him.

"You messed it up that bad?" I laughed. Next thing I knew, I had a face full of flour on me. I gasped. Adrian just laughed. I grabbed the bag of flour next to me, grabbed a handful and threw it at him.

"Oh hell no." He said. I just smirked. He chuckled. He reached for something behind me and I felt something crack on my head. I felt the smiley white part of an egg slide down my head. I gasped then I grabbed the sticky yoke with both hands and ran my hands though his hair.

"Oh it's on Sage." I giggled and he grabbed me by waist and he dropped the cake batter that he messed up all over me. I turned around and gave him a hug. He laughed and hugged me back. He lend down and kissed me. I kissed him just as eagerly. He picked me up and put me on the counter but kept kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His hands slid up my thighs. I moaned quietly. He kissed from my cheek down to my neck.

"Oh come on! Really?" We broke away to see Jill there. She had her hands on her hips, glaring at us both annoyed but amused. I blushed deeply.

"If you want to make a cake, I think this isn't the way to do it." A voice snickered. Eddie appeared behind Jill and he wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Shut the hell up and get the fuck out of here. This is my house; I can do whatever I want." Adrian said as he kissed my neck. I moaned in approval. He kept assaulting my neck and somehow, Eddie and Jill left.

"Thanks for kicking us out!" Jill shouted from somewhere. But I too far gone to care.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Adrian. He turned around and buttoned up his shirt.

"Hell no." He grumbled. "She's too young for a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"Angeline is 18 as of today. She's allowed to have a boyfriend." I said, putting my hands on my hips. He sighed.

"I pretty much raised her and Jill since that day the Alchemists took you away. I protected the both of them, escpally Angeline. You don't understand, Sage."

"Then help me understand, Adrian." I said. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. "Please?"

"Me and Angeline got a helluva lot closer since you left. She had no one to talk to and neither did I. So she became my best friend and I treated her like...like Adrianna."

"Like she's your daughter?" I asked. He squeezed me.

"Yes, like a daughter." He rested his head on my shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Hey, you did good job protecting the both of them. But they're grown up and now you have your own daughter to look out for. Just...when Adrianna does bring a guy home, promise me you won't scare or hurt him like you want to do to Trey right now?" He groaned.

"I mean it, mister." I tried putting on a serious look. He laughed and kissed me.

"Yes, ma'am." I smiled and pulled him into another kiss. There was a knock on the door before our lips could meet.

"Damn it." He muttered. I smirked and walked into the living room. I got to the door before anyone else did. I quickly looked back at Adrian.

"Smile." I mouthed. He sighed but smiled. I smiled and opened the door. Trey was standing there with flowers. He smirked at me.

"Melbourne."

"Hey, Trey." I said, smiling. He stepped forward and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again."

"I wasn't sure either." I laughed.

"Mommy?" We all looked back to Adrianna. She was hiding behind Adrian's legs in her little sundress that Jill picked for her. He blonde hair was braided and it laid on her shoulder. "Who's that?" I smiled and motioned for her to come to me. She hesitated for a moment but Adrian gave her a little nudge while smiling. She came over to me and I picked her and held her against me.

"This is my friend, Trey. Trey, this is Adrianna." He looked for her for a moment then at Adrian then me. Then he laughed.

"For once Melbourne, you did something bad." He laughed. I shifted Adrianna so I had one hand free and I hit Trey upside the head.

"Shut up." He chuckled.

"So, your "brother" knocked you up." He said laughing. Adrianna looked confused. I slapped him again. "Don't worry I know the whole story now."

"Trey!" Angeline cried out. She smiled and walked to us. Trey had a smile that lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around Angeline and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then gave her the flowers. She smiled.

"Thanks." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. I smiled.

"Come on, time for dinner." I said. He smiled, wrapped an arm around her waist and we walked to the kitchen. I sat Adrianna down in her chair and kissed her forehead. Adrian sat down next to her. She smiled as he kissed her forehead. Jill and Eddie walked in, dressed up. I sat between Trey and Adrianna.

As we were eating Trey asked Adrianna how old she was.

"I'm 4." She said. "How old are you?" I laughed so did Trey.

"I'm 23."

"Your old." She said. We all laughed. Adrian had brought out a bottle of red wine, and I had a glass. I took a sip and looked at Trey.

"So...I heard that you and Angeline had sex." Eddie, Jill and Angeline froze. I smirked at Trey choked on his food and Adrian with his drink. Adrian swallowed and looked at Trey and Angeline. They both paled and Adrian looked angry. Adrianna looked at me.

"What sex?" I chuckled.

"Nothing that you need to worry about."

"What?" Adrian said. "Is this true?" He asked Angeline. She slowly nodded.

"I thought you said that you would wait." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She looked so guilty.

"You think it would be a bad idea to mention about Eddie and Jill?" I said.

"I already know about those two." Adrian growled.

"Wait, what?" Jill squeaked.

"You two aren't very quiet." Jill blushed deeply. I heard a knock on the door. I was about to get up but Adrian told me to stay.

"Jackie!" He shouted. I smiled, knowing who it was. I got up quickly and went to the living room. I smiled when I saw my old history teacher/witch mentor standing there.

"Ms. Terwilliger." She smiled.

"Your not my student anymore. You can call me Jackie." She said. I walked forward and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"I still want you to teach me magic."

"Good." Her eyes shifted to something behind me. I looked and Adrianna was there.

"Who's that?" Ms. Ter-I mean, Jackie asked.

"That, Jackie," Adrian said. "Is our daughter, Adrianna."

"Daughter?" She looked at the both of us. We smiled.

"I smell food!"

"Oh god." Adrian said then Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov came in.

"Aunt Rosie!" Adrianna cried and ran to hug her. Rose hugged her tightly and smiled at her.

"How's my favorite niece?" She asked.

"Great. Angeline's friend is here." She said, excitedly. Rose had evil smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen.

"Oh great." Dimitri said. I smiled.

"It's nice to see you Dimitri." I said.

"It's nice to see you too." He said.

"SYDNEY!" Trey shouted. Adrian tried to hide his laugher. I punched his side.

"Rose, leave him alone!" I shouted.

"Your not my mom!" She shouted back. I walked into the dining room. Rose was right next to Trey and Angeline.

"Rose Hathaway, I swear if you don't get away from them, I will light your butt on fire." I threatened. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You can't light me on fire." I narrowed my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that." Jackie said, walking in with Dimitri and Adrian. Adrian smirked at me. I smiled and held my hand. A moment later a small ball of fire appeared. Rose's jaw dropped. Dimitri and Trey looked surprised. Adrianna gasped. Adrian smiled and said, "That's my girl."

"Impressive. Even after all this time, you can still do it without the ashes." Jackie said. After a moment, I got rid of it.

"How the hell can you do that?" Rose asked.

"She's a witch and a very powerful one." Jackie said.

"And pretty badass too." Adrian said. We all sat down and talked. Rose, Dimitri, and Adrianna were very interested in my magic, so we were talking about that mostly. Me and Adrian told Adrianna about our adventures when we were in Palm Springs. She loved it. After a while, everyone left. Adrian told me that he had a surprise for me. He put a blindfold over my eyes and started to lead me somewhere. I felt us go downstairs. Was he leading me to his art studio? He pulled me to the right and turned me around.

"Keep your eyes close." He whispered in my ear. I felt him take the blindfold off; I kept my eyes closed. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Open." He whispered. I did. In front, was one of Adrian's paintings. I gasped when I realized what it was. It was me. And Adrian and Adrianna. It was when Adrian saved us from the re-education center. I was holding Adrianna, smiling down at her and Adrian has us in his arms. It was so beautiful. I smiled.

"Adrian..." I said, at a lost for words.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. Its beautiful." I turned around and hugged him. I gave him a kiss and turned back at the painting. I was glad that I was back home.


End file.
